Pirate England x Portugal : Friend , ally or foe ?
by Mei-Marianna-Chan
Summary: England, the wolf of the seven seas and five oceans, is plundering his best rival ship looking for some treasure...but he will discover something perhaps even more interesting and he also will have to teach a man how to held his head high again
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! so basically this is my first fanfiction that I publish about Hetalia and English isn't my native language. So you may wonder why am I writing in english then ? It is to perform it, to make it better and better. Sometimes I'm more at ease to express some situations nor feelings in this language as well. While waiting for some of your feedback and comments, I wish you a good reading of this history. Takes place between the 15th and 16th and deals with one of my favorite hetalia OTP, Portugal (OC) x England and pirates…Enjoy !**

 **NB : Story may contain little violence aspects. Not historically accured. Constructive criticism and some suggestions are welcome ^^**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia nor it's characters. I Only own Pirate Portugal and this story.**

Pirate England x Portugal part 1 : Who are you, where do you came from...?

On the verge of medeterranean sea, a big ship with a black flag at the top next to a rich spanish one. Captain Kirkland and his pirate crew were on a strike boarding, their aim : conquistador antonio's treasure. Captain Arthur had his own patterns against Antonio, he wanted him to submit and to admit he was the strongest pirate of the seven seas and five oceans.

While his crew and the spanish one were fighting on the upper deck, Arthur and a mate have gone down looking for the secret treasure Antonio was carrying from his last expedition, as far as the british pirate has heard. Then Arthur was looking in the ship hold.

« my, my look what we found here... »

Leaning miserably next some wine barrels in a dark corner there was a man tied up to a post by his wrists. Arthur stepped up to him. He was torso naked and his chest was cover of what seemed cuts, bruises and some cigar burns as well. He seemed unconscious.

"oi, are you alive dog ?" he put a foot on the man shoulder and shake it off. "he seems well build despite his state" It looked like he had some big muscles indeed. It's with some suprise that Arthur saw the man shake a little and straighten his head towards him, giving him an empty sight. The pirate's heart skipped. " what the...?" *in Arthur's thoughts*

He definitely wasn't a mere slave...those blue-grey eyes, even empty, for some reason captivated him for a moment...

"Captain ! I found something in the quarters under deck !" Captain kirkland mate was coming forward holding a little chest. Arthur smirked.

\- good job seaman ! patted him in the shoulder and took out his sword. Arthur pointed it to the unknown man and slashed the strings of his wrists.

"what are we doing now sir ?

\- help me, we are taking this new recruit with us, back to the ship"

'Aye sir'

The fellow had lost consciousness again.

~a few days later~

"welcome hoome~ ! hey say Big brother, Big brother ! who is the man upstairs ?"

Arthur smiled to his faithfull little henchman and tousled his hair.

"it's Portugal our new guest America, he needs to cure and to rest a while so make sure you don't bother him too much, right ? "

"boring..." the blond child sulked and inflated his cheeks.

Basically Arthur wished to make him a pirate and own him in his crew. However a few days earlier he received a letter from that spain conquistador bastard telling him that actually he captured his brother, the old portuguese empire, ruled by himself Spain. The letter was telling the british empire that he could stay with him as well. Antonio didn't need his older brother anymore since he had the country lead and full power on portuguese lands. At that moment Kirkland only thought :

"what a shame...he was not so bad shaped for battles... "

A week past since he took portugal from his former owner Spain. Those late days Captain Kirkland was rather busy with plundering and sinking ships. Nevertheless he was thinking a lot about portugal lately. He wanted him to wake up as soon as possible to be able to play with him to his heart contempt, after all he was under his power now... He owned that man right ? But Arthur was also wondering what could be a broken nation usefull for ?

When visiting his little America, he used to take news of Portugal as well and see him in the room he was resting in.

Until Portugal finally woke up one morning calling :

"Açores !" *

Breathless, the dark haired man had a stretched arm in front of him. And it's with astonishment that he made eyes contact with a pair of blue eyes...

*( Açores are Portuguese Islands, somehow I wanted to create a character for it, to involve another portugal family member other than spain)

~End of first part~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello ! Here we go for 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Chapter, how will the British pirate deal with the portuguese ? Please dear reader enjoy reading this, thank you for following this story ^^ (I'm sorry, this chapter is way longer than the previous, hope you won't mind too much ^^' )**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia nor it's characters, it all belongs to Himura Hidekaz master. I only own my OC Portugal version and this story .**_

Pirate England x Portugal part 2 : don't loose yourself

« mas que raios...? quem ès tu miudo ? Que fazes aqui ? Aonde estou eu ?

(what the hell...? who are you kid ? What are you doing here ? Where am I anyway ? )

\- Oh mister Portugal woke up ! Great ! The little wench was staring at the nation face.

\- Que estàs olhando miudo ? Nao percebo uma palabra sequer do que tu dizes. Fora daqui !

(what are you staring at ? I don't even understand a single word you are saying...get out of here ! )

The blue-grey eyed man threw a pillow to the young alfred who ran away with a big and innocent smile on his face.

\- I'm going to call Maria, I'm sure she 'll understand your funny language ! It will be more fun now you woke up !

~~time skip~~

Arthur was coming back from one of his expeditions, and arriving to the mansion he found in the living room a man with brown long hair tied back seating at a desk with Alfred at his sides, clinging on a corner of the desk jumping impatiently up and down.

\- let me see, let me see sir ! What are you drawing ?

\- você nao pode deixar me em paz nao ? Porque nao vai jugar por ai rapaz ?

(won't you leave me alone, will you ? Why don't you go play anywhere else kid ? )

Portugal sighed. Arthur approched both in silence and looked over the man shoulder. While the man was distracted to say something in an odd barbarian language to Alfred, the pirate took the paper sheet.

The portuguese startled in surprise.

\- Hey ! Mas que... ? Quêm è você ? de onde saiu ?(but what the heck ? Who are you ? Where are you coming from ?)

\- Arthur Kirkland.

He answered British understood those words because he had already heard it, once from the nurse Maria he hired and not long time ago since he came from a portuguese harbour trying to recrut some men to his crew and by the same way getting some informations.

\- I have to admit you have some skills... a wealthy man skills. Actually I think those kind of useless.

He pointed the draw where it could be seen a woman portrait.

\- who is this beautifull woman ?

\- quê ? (what ? )

\- THIS woman...

Knowing that he was talking one of the most feared pirates in the world , informed by the « portuguese maid » the man with blue-grey eyes lowered his head, shook it off from left to right and answered :

\- Nao sei. Nao sei quêm ela è. Mal sei quem eu sou...

( I don't know. I don't know who she is. I barely manage to figure out who I am …)

He smiled sadly to the Brit. Maria appeared.

\- oh Mr Kirkland ! I didn't know you would come back today.

She took the pirate hat and the cloak he was reaching over her.

\- Thanks...Maria can you make two cups of tea please ? And I'll need you to translate whatever this gentleman says. I barely understand him when he talks.

« of course » the maid thought.

\- yes, sir .

She put a knee on the floor.

\- meu senhor. (something like my Lord)

She had a lot of consideration for him, well after all he was her home nation incarnation.

The maid then asked him in portuguese to repeat what he said a the moment and then translated to Arthur in english.

\- I see... do you remember your name ?

Arthur remembered what the doctor had told him. The possibilities that the portuguese may have memory troubles caused by a trauma.

« That spanish bastard... why would he do that to his own brother ? »

Not that the Brit Pirate was that much concerned.

The Portuguese seemed doubtful for a few couple of minutes before saying :

\- Joao. Lembro me disso ao menos, obrigado.

\- He says he remembers it at least Mr Kirkland.

\- Thanks Maria.

The three of them went to the leaving room. Arthur trying to rekindle Joao's memory evoking his brother name, some of it's previous portuguese kings. Unfortunately they didn't have any result. He also tried to come back talking about the woman he had drawn earlier. But to this the Portuguese also denied knowing anything.

\- damn it ! What should I do with you ? « a slave ? Or a pirate? » ...

Portugal hesitated before saying :

\- Açores...

\- What ? Both Maria and Arthur answered

\- a mulher chama se Açores

( the woman 's name is Açores.)

The next morning~

Joao, Afred and Maria were gathered around Arthur Kirkland at the entrance of the american mansion.

\- I'm going back to the sea, I can't wait to discover those new lands and treasures of Africa !

And why not Asia… ?

\- what ? But you only arrived yesterday ! I'm going with you ! Said little America.

Arthur get down on a knee near him and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- you sure are a brave sailor. Nevertheless...I need someone to take care of Joao and teach him proper english. Otherwise, how would we be able to understand and help him ?

\- but Captain...why do you want to help him ? Why don't you make him yours ?

The legendary pirate froze, blushed for a second and with a cold tone only answered :

\- I just want him to return home and have nothing more to do with him. All of this is just troublesome. If he is the spaniard ennemy, he can be useful. However he is still his brother so we can't count too much on it. I have no interest in such a poor country anyway.

«The kid have a point. Why do I care so much about this kingdom of Portugal ? When I found him I only wanted him to be mine and then...An alliance. »

Yes it was that and nothing else though the Brit, it was just to grant his biggest wish : « make the spanish wanker fall, kneel and beg for mercy in front of my eyes... »

Arthur sighed.

\- Well then, can I count on both of you Maria and Alfred ?

\- Aye sir !

\- Then I should take my leave...

He tousled the boy's hair one last time before to find himself face on the tall portuguese. He could'nt

avoid his blue-grey eyes in which he could dangerously loose himself in if he wasn't carefull.

\- Açores.

The portuguese declared solemnly.

\- por favor, procure o seu paradeiro e traga-ma. Sinto que ela pode me ajudar em recuperar a memoria, preciso dela. Compreende ?

(please find her and bring her back to me. I feel that she can help me to recover my memory faster, I need her. Do you understand ? )

Maria was going to translate but the pirate made her stop instantly raising his hand.

\- I understood. I'll bring her then. Good bye Joao.

\- good bye oniichan , come back soon ! Now come Mr Joao, let's start our first lesson of English ! Right Maria ? (^^)

She nodded silently while staring at the pirate mooving off .

~A year and a half later~

Arthur was pissed off. More than that, angry with himself and that bloody frog of Francis. The chinese opium head and most of all the spaniard who had taken Açores under his control. He couldn't do anything. Antonio was helped by Francis and that freak of Belshmidt. The pirate had a little one with him furthermore. He didn't want to take the risk of loosing him .

« damn it »

Arriving to the mansion, he realized the mood have changed a lot. He couldn't explain exactly why until Alfred appeared. He has grown quite lot since the last time.

\- Arthur ? Is that you ? What did you take so long...?

He looked restless and sadness could be seen in his eyes.

The pirate was astonished and forgot all about that wankers at the moment.

Aflred ! Are you are alright ? What happened ?

\- who is it ?

The american pointed out a little boy who was hiring behind the pirate, hanging on his cloak. He had short black hair with dark brown teary eyes.

\- answer me first Alfred ! What's going on ?

He only looked at the stairs.

\- Ask your dear protected friend. By the way, Maria has left a few time ago...

\- what ? Why would she...? Bloody hell what is going on here ?

\- I dismissed her already. Just go see him in his bedroom and ask him Arthur. You better do something, if not I will . I won't take his attitude anymore. You were right back then ; he smiled sadly ; he is troublesome.

Arthur didn't understood anything, tried to stay calm knowing he would explode at any moment.

\- Wait a minute...has he found his memory ?

\- looks like so. First it wasn't a big issue, perhaps Maria could have stayed if you dared answer her letters...

The little one hiding behind captain Kirkland sniffed :

\- I want my mommy...

Arthur sighed, not knowing what Alfred was talking about, and pushed him gently to the american.

\- This is Hong Kong. Your new little brother, would you take care of him and show him the place for me ? I 'll join you quicly after.

Alfred whispered :

\- The hell you will, better not count too much on it...anyway ! Come here little guy, I'm Alfred what's your name ?

Arthur left them with some sadness, he didn't know why...and headed to the guest bedroom where he should find the portuguese. He also was feeling very tired, all this time were battles even if they were worth it he didn't expect this chaos in the mansion when coming back. « If it wasn't that bloody Francis teasing me so much in India and if that opium head wasn't so bad faith... I really wonder what this portuguese idiot have done since my departure. That was none with little surprise that he found a bottle of alcohol rolling on the floor when he open the door of the bedroom. Then he saw others. A line of few flasks of strong alcohol and two bottles of wine that's when his eyes posed on the portuguese leaned down against a wall. He seemed asleep.

\- HOLY CRAP, BLOODY HELL! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE ?

« Where all of this came from anyway ? I never drink « vodka » or those kind of wine...» .

At the instant he only wanted to kill that drunk portuguese...Who the hell did he think he was ? That's when he saw a lot of paper sheets scattered on the bed and on his desk. He took some and look at them. Some were drawings, others were handwritten notes :

 _« My dear Acores, I hope you'll be next to me very soon, I can't think straight and only see your face in my dreams... »_

 _« I hope England will come back soon... »_

 _« why can't I take a ship ? Try to come back to my land to talk with that jerk of my brother ? »_

 _« why did he made me this...why did he took the throne and started to rule my lands and my people ? I loved him, I did my best to raise him and teach him what I knew...I hate what he had done to me, I hate myself. »_

 _« I couldn't fall down more than this »_

 _« I'm useless »_

 _« If only Al-Andalus, our father, was still here by our side… »_

 _« Probably England won't come back, or rather he won't fullfill his promise...he is a pirate after all »_

 _« I'll never see Acores again... »_

 _« There's nothing I can do...»_

 _« I just want to end this, all this pain... »_

At this last note he rushed to the man to testify if he was still alive...

He was. Arthur shook him by his shoulder.

\- oy...oy!

Portugal woke up, completly sober, but England was in shock to see those eyes he didn't see for a long time...those were the empty eyes of the slave he crossed with that day.

England was confused, feeling at the same time, compassion, hatred, frustration, and something else he couldn't put a name on.

\- Arthur...?

\- why did you do all this mess ? Why didn't you try to write or join me ?

The portuguese didn't answered.

\- Get up.

Both did so. The face of the british pirate was close, way too close to the portuguese face.

« what does he want ? well it doesn't matter, soon or later, I'm going to disapear... it would be even better if he kills me..» Joao thought.

Arthur forced him on a kiss. No reaction. He started to unbutton Joao's shirt and kissed him again.

No more reaction. The portuguese kingdom wasn't looking at the British. Arthur was irritated by those empty eyes and this expressionless face of his. He drew near Joao much closer to his ear and whispered to him :

\- I could do everything I want to you...you wouldn't reply ?

\- Do whatever you want.

Arthur was unsatisfied, he didn't understand why. He always liked to mess around, enjoy himself on those kind of games, in wich he always was the winner...it didn't matter wether it was a woman or a man. But not this time. Not this way, it was way too easy.

Loosing his patience he punched him at the mouth and made Joao fall off his feet.

\- What are you ? A man or a sassy little girl ? Don't you have any proud ? don't loose yourself ! As far as I heard, you were a strong kingdom ! Now tell me, what in earth can stop you to become an empire ? You may even succeed to make one as large as mine ! Pull yourself, are you planning to simply give up and let this bastard spaniard win ?

The british pirate passed the framework of the door and before leaving the room :

\- I can help you to find the key of what you are looking for, but you are the only one who can make his own choices. It all depends of you... to take or not the keys.

A ship is leaving to the new lands of the south tomorow at dawn...

« And I only have one word, so I will fullfill my promise no matter what » thought Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland left a portuguese astounded on the floor. This one was expecting all but not this. Why this Pirate would care so much about him ? And why...why was his own heart beating so fast and so hard in his chest ?

That night, captain kirkland words were echoing in Joao's mind, he hardly fell asleep on it.

~End of chapter 2~

 _ **Wich decision will take Joao ? Will Arthur be able to keep his promise ?**_

 _ **See you part 3: I'll make you my Pirate !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi dear readers ! Hope you have all been doing well ? I 'm sorry, I hadn't much time lately to publish anything, I found a full time work this summer, so I barely have time to login...also I was waiting for the correction of a friend (who looks alike with spain because of her hair, and had already cosplayed him) but she couldn't do it in time, I don't blame her, summer is summer~ ^^ so, here it is my third chapter of " Friend, ally or foe ? " , please don't mind much the grammar nor syntaxis mistakes, (I'll correct them when I'll be able) and please enjoy ! :)**

 **disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia nor its characters...**

Portugal x Pirate England

Chapter 3 : I'll make a pirate out of you !

Joao was surprise to see the mansion empty. Completely empty. No kids, no Arthur…Where could have they gone ? … It disturbed a little the portuguese but either way he decided to join the place England has told him, a ship was waiting for him. Once he arrived at the port, he saw a ship with a red and green flag floating at the top of it. A man approached him :

We are waiting for your orders sir .

…Let's head to the south.

Hi captain' ! do you heard the captain ?

Everyone shouted altogether and the crew headed to the big new portuguese ship. Except one.

Hey Capitao ! Capitao !

Joao hesitated a moment before turning back to the young man calling him :

Yes, what is it ?

I found a bottle with a message inside !

A bottle ?

~ Meanwhile ~

\- ugh I think I'm seasick… said America putting a hand in front of his mouth.

\- want my mummy…

\- sshh Hong ! If England finds out we are here he'll be mad and…well It's been a long time without seeing him but you better not see him furious…

\- f-furious ?

\- yeah very angry like that **

The little asian laugh softly. Suddenly they heard shouts and canon explosions above their heads. A man get down to the under deck and crossed eyes with them :

« you ? what are you doing kids here… ? »

The pirate didn't finished his sentence that he fell knocked out by someone.

A captain with red eyes and white haired stepped on the body and approached them with a predatory smile.

Vhat ve got here ? kindergarten ?

The little colony hold tight on Alfred arm wich legs didn't want to obey him, he couldn't do a single movement in front of those red eyes.

-w-w-who are you ? We are not afraid ! where is England ?

-on the atlantic sea-

After reading the bottle note, Portugal was thinking « we are heading to a new land called brazil but I've got a bad feeling about these temerious kids…

~ On the upper deck of a certain pirate ship on mediterranean sea ~

« You bastards…LET THEM GO COWARDS ! WANKERS ! »

A pirate kicked him hard in the stomach and once on his knees, the french kicked the english at the face laughing.

« You shouldn't have come here all alone with kids mon cher …. You arrived in the middle of something very important… . »

Then he whispered to his ears : « si tu touches à notre ami attends toi à avoir à faire à nous honhon… (if you touch our friend you should expect to have some bussiness with us as well)

That's enough Francis.

A man, short brown hair and green eyes grinned to the Pirate.

Vaya si no es nuestro amigo Kirkland… (well well if it isn't our dear friend Kirkland…)

Arthur tried to spit out to the spanish face but only managed to spit out little blood from his mouth. The spanish pirate grinned and told him : if you admit my Armada is tronger than your crew and yourself, then I'll think of letting you all go…

Arthur mumbled : « never you spanish jerk, I'll rip you in peaces… » Antonio burst out of laugh, a fake and cold laugh.

In your condition ? you can barely stand up haha !

It's me that you want so let them go !

No. I want them to see you disapear…like you treated me to do the same to my romano…Then I'll take them to my side. Prepare yourself Arthur Kirkland. Don't move like that I won't split out your blood everywhere. The sword of the spanish pirate was at few centimeters of the british neck.

Arthur ! Leave me alone guys, Arthur ! shouted the young america. Prussia hold tight his grip on him : don't move and you won't have any harm. Alfred continued to struggle harder that he would break free , that's when he heard Arthur soft voice :

Stop it america, don't move. He smiled softly to his wenchman, whispered something only Alfred could understand reading the brit lips. Then Arthur closed his eyes waiting for the hit wich would make his head roll off. It never come. Arthur felt a shadow upon him, he opened an eye.

Portugal ?

Antonio…long time no see hu ? It seems you need some help with these misters here sir Kirkland ? a chance I was passing by…

What the hell are you doing here ? you should have gone…

Tss Hermano Joao…you're still alive as I see ?

Antonio…tivestes saudades minhas ? (Did you miss me ?) he smirked. Homens a bordo ! detenham o papagaio frances e o corvoro prussiano ! (men on board ! catch this parrot of France and the old prussian crow )

What are you doing here Portugal ?

That's not the best moment to chit chat about that, captain kirkland, come on !

Joao took his hand, helped him get up. Men were shouting, crew fighting against crew. Swords crossing and some gun shoots could be heard as well. Some men would fell to the ocean as well.

Joao and Kirkland both attacked Prussia and the other pirate who detained America and Hong Kong. Then the portuguese looked for her cousin…she was struggling against Francis hold. The portuguese give a bad look to the french.

Let her go.

Non, je la prends avec moi, Antonio me la donné…(no I take her with me , Antonio gave me her)

The portuguese dind't understand a single word but what did his cousin impressed him. Acores, a woman with same grey-blue eyes as Joao, long black hair and a big chest, simply punched the french mouth with all her strenght. The french parrot fell off his feet and let his grip of her astonished. Joaoa burst in laugh. She come over him.

Lembraste de mim ?

Sim, maria dos Açores...

He smiled to her. He then heard a shout of pain coming from his left.

Alfred !

It is too dangerous for them Arthur ! you better retreat with them to the ship ! Acores, can you help them get in board ?

Yes but and you ?

I have some subject to discuss with some spanish brat… It's ok now, prima poe os no barquo, eu venho jà (i'ts ok cousin, put them in the boat, I'll join you in a moment)

Faz cuidado irmao (becarefull, take care brother)

Nao te preocupes.(don't worry) He winked to her and joined the battle.

Arthur held Alfred on his shoulder , who was lightly wounded but couldn't walk straight. Açores took the little asian in her arms.

Follow me, we will jump from this ship to the other with these ropes ok ? can you to this ?

Of course sir.

As she said that she already jumped without any doubts. She came back to him.

I'll take care of him, we don't have much time before…

Les canons ! tirez sur le navire portugais ! (Artilleries ! shoot the portuguese ship !)

What the hell the french wanker is shouting about ?

Artillery

Bloody hell !

Give me the child, I'll take care of him.

Arthur hesitated, the young boy seemed to suffer…He then let Acores take him off his shoulders.

Please mr Kirkland, bring Joao back to the ship, we better retreat for the moment don't you think ?

Tell the crew to run off, with the ship…we'll find a way to catch you miss. Noticing she was still holding a rope, he pulled pull her off.

Canhoes ! canhoes ! começar a zarpar ! shouted Joao. ( artilleries ! start to set sail !

oh…ya quieres huir sin conbater comigo hermano mayor ? (you already want to run away without fighting big brother ? )

hum, isso querias tu… (As if…/you'd rather/ you'd prefer to…)

The two iberians brothers were turning in circle never lowering their guard, looking into the eyes of the other.

Arthur wasn't feeling so well, he managed to make the french leave angrily but with pirate Gilbert it was another story…

That's when Joao and Antonio started to cross swords in a frenetic dance. Both sweating a lot, hoping from each other that the other would surrender or make a mistake in his parry.

Unfortunately, the portuguese was anxious about the british captain because he knew about his condition. So he allowed himself to get a look on his right and imediately froze at what he heard and saw.

YOU GERMAN BASTARD ! LET…Me….go…

Joao was astonished to see the prussian lift up the temerous Arthur Kirkland, holding him by the throat and choked by Gilbert's strengh he didn't noticed earlier. As he could see , this one was about to threw off board the brit'.

Suddenly he felt like something tearing up his left eye and a kick make him fall down.

Arthur was already coughing some blood and couldn't do any move, only trying pointlessly to remove the strong hands grabing in his throat.

Well hermano, I think all ends here, I won again…if you beg me for mercy I'll spare your life at least…

Joao wasn't minding anymore the pain nor his own brother. He mumbled :

Bastard.

Before getting up and run to Gilbert and Arthur getting his gun ready to shoot. The prussian grinned.

Kesesese~ that's the end, Aufidarzen Kirkland.

He released his grip making the man fall to the ocean.

Damnit, ARTHUR !

Half blind he shot the air and heard another shot from his back, a bullet skim past him.

Joao come back here you coward !

About throwing himself off behind his british comrade, he turned his head a second to his brother to give him a nasty look.

Voltarei Antonio. Juro-te que voltarei , mais forte do que nunca… (I'll came back I swear that I will, stronger than ever…)

On these words Joao Gama jumped off from the edge of the spanish ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirate England x Portugal: Friend, foe or ally?

Chapter 4 : what is the most important for you

Hello everyone ! How are you doing ?

Finally my summer job ended the other day ! x) I have plenty ideas for other stories which may be written in French/English or Portuguese/English~ anyway, here is a little transition chapter before my 5th and last chapter I'm writing now...My writing may be too long, I apologize if it is the case. Please enjoy this chapter ! ^^ If you have any question nor request please let me know onegai ^^

Pay attention, this chapter may contain YAOI hints or in other words men love. Don't like, don't read. It is soft hints however. For te others enjoy !

Arthur paced. He was furious. How those bastards dare to defy him? If it wasn't for the kids…He sighed. Only god knew why America decided to disobey him that time and managed to sneak into his ship with his tiny brother. Furthermore he could feel relieved that the brat wasn't seriously injured. Alfred was already recovered a few days later, the kid was strong.

Still Captain Kirkland remained mad, mad at himself. How could he possibly loose to the Prussian wanker and miserably sink. He remembered nothing else before waking up in his room at America's. Marianna accepted to stay taking care of his wounds and the tiny Hong Kong while Alfred was keeping on with the "I don't need to be nurse anymore, I'm big enough to care for myself and I'm going to become a great inventor " idea or whatever. When Arthur woke up Joao was already gone to discover the world, and running after wealth. Maybe he would bring a colony or two with him…meanwhile Arthur was "negotiating" Canada's guard. He swore that after making Francis sign the contract, he would follow Portugal path through the way to India to become even more powerful that he was already. After all he was an empire, in the way of becoming….

A knock at his door made the pirate jump back to reality. He took a deep breath before saying:

"Come in…"

Hey Arthur I miss you so muuuuuch…hic!

….

Look, look what I brought you, some alcohol from Brazil!

The Portuguese navigator was clinging on the astonished British pirate.

What the hell…?

Oh come on…your friend, after saving your life brought you a present, shouldn't you be happy? hic! at least... Taste it, it's…it's…maravilhoso ! (wonderfull)

England sighed.

\- For god sake…where have you been Joao? And above all, why are you drunk ?

Arthur would push him back in aim to stop the Portuguese clinging and clutching on him if he hadn't met the nation blue-grey look. He didn't seem drunk at all. But what caught his attention was the scar across the right eye of the young man. At that instant he remembered. On the Spanish wanker ship, while he was struggling against Gilbert hands, when he met the Portuguese worried look, that bastard took advantage of the moment to do this to his own brother…England was feeling guilty for the first time in years, this scar was because of him.

What is it Arthur? Drink a bit, it won't kill you!

He giggled then smirked. While England would take the bottle to drink, Joao whispered in his ear "apanhei-te" (got you)

Hum? What's the matter…?

Arthur cough and let the bottle drop to the floor when the Portuguese tackled him and kissed him, making both fall on the bed beside them. Arthur blushed.

What do you think you are doing you idiot…?

Portugal saw the British was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

You are red, have you got any fever captain…? He joked.

Shut up already and let me go.

Why? You did wait for me didn't you? Look at me.

Let me go Joao nor….

Portugal took the nation chin and with the other hold the gentleman wrists.

Tell me now to let you go. Then I'll leave, it's simple as that…

Arthur's emerald eyes sank into the burning eyes of Joao. Not a word would get through his throat. The Portuguese wasn't serious about this of course.

What do you want?

You know what I want Mr Kirkland…let's make an alliance.

What …?

Isn't it an offer enough interesting? Otherwise, I always can leave and carrying about my own business…

Portugal let the wrists alone and did a mimic to leave the Brit' there. It was all bluff but Arthur thought at the moment he was tricked.

Wait. Is it true….you came back with a little nation called Brazil? Did he become yours?

The Portuguese face become expressionless.

No. I don't own him nor anything Kirkland. I respect him and we need each other. He is….a new brother for me.

I see. A new brother that makes you wealthy, right? Arthur giggled while the Portuguese was coming near his face.

Maybe, but we could be both wealthy?

So hum…let's sign a treaty, shall we?

England tried to pull himself up but it was like trying to struggle against a big rock. Joao grinned.

Let the treaty for tomorrow….because if you want me to share my fortune with you, you better accept my condition that is…marriage.

Like Union forever…?

England laugh loudly for some minutes.

What an irony! To think that when I found you…

Yes?

Portugal was already unbuttoning Arthur's shirt and unlacing the gentleman silk scarf. Arthur sighed; he thought to himself that having a pact with Portugal was more than interesting. Moreover he was indebted to his so called "lover for a night" and "friend" … for his own life. He never thought a captain should know how to swim, it sound so ridiculous at his ears before. Even with those arguments he also had to admit reluctantly that he felt something for the nation, he just couldn't figure out what it could be.

Whatever.

Say it.

What?

Say it.

No.

…. I remember well the first time we met and the look you gave me that time…

But I don't.

Joao sighed and gave him an insistent look.

Don't get the wrong idea, I just wanted…

Joao gave him a long and passionate kiss (until both beg for air to breath)

You'll pay for that Joao you know that right?

Probably. But I don't care. Tonight, you are mine Arthur Kirkland.

~ On these words we'll only say that they enjoyed themselves until next morning~

Let's sign that damn treaty of Windsor at once!

Arthur was pissed off and greatly embarrassed at the same time. That made laugh the Portuguese.

Arthur was thinking he needn't any friend. He already had pixies, unicorn, his colonies and his men around him. Why the hell he'd accept some treaty with this creep, what was he thinking last night? The alcohol was the culprit, it must have been.

Oy Arthur~

What do you want you wanker? I'm busy here. I need to send this to the queen so sign quickly please.

The Portuguese grinned.

I just wanted to inform you, call me Henrique for now on. I become Henrique the navigator, the country of discoveries.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Portugal was thinking "He may not notice now but he will lose everything he has gotten until now. Little America is not any little anymore. Alfred is growing up way faster than Arthur could imagine. Little america was already thinking about his own little revolution and if he gets to influence the British colonies, it could be the end of the British Empire.

He, Joao, as a nation and as a man, hoped to be there for his friend when it would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone ! So I know, this end must suck a bit, I apologize but I had to finish it a little in a hurry, so finally here it is my last chapter for this fanfic ! I'm off for some days. Please take care and enjoy ! See you soon for my new fanfic Captain Portugal x Pirate Hong Kong x Pirate Iceland !**

 **Any question or any review, please let me know ! ^^**

Chapter 5: Revenge or brotherhood?

Finally you came Joao! Do you want to die so much?

Antonio Fernandes Carriedo was at his best. He was confident; he wouldn't lose to his brother no matter what he heard lately about the nation.

Don't call me that….It is HENRIQUE now!

Que ridiculo… (That is so ridiculous…)

Whatever I've came to…

Take your revenge, yeah I know. You should seriously stop useless talk and….

Antonio felt the taste of blood on his lips.

The Portuguese was already in front of Antonio and had punched him in the mouth.

Isso fez me sentir melhor, obrigado pela fala inutil "hermano". (It felt so good…thanks for the unnecessary talk brother )

The Spaniard tried to tackle him but Joao Henrique back off quickly and stroked Antonio from behind. The other one grasped his foot and made him fall. While getting back on his feet, he took off his powder gun and aimed it on his big brother forehead. While getting up with difficulty, he took off his powder gun and pointed it to his big brother's forehead.

Joao could see hatred in his eyes and a lot of rancor .

Que te fiz eu para merecer tanta raiva e odio ? como chegamos até aqui ? (what did I do to deserve so much rage and hate ? how did we end here ?)

Tell me Antonio. Why do you want me to disappear so badly? Wha…Antonio?

Some tears were dropping from his brother green eyes and rolling down his cheek.

Cállate Juan! cállate…no sabes nada, nunca sabras…(Shut up Joao ! Shut up…you know nothing and you'll never know…)

Antonio?

CALLATE O DISPARO! (Shut up or I'll shoot you down!)

Joao kicked the gun off from the Spanish pirate hands. He then got up on his feet and grabbed Antonio white shirt.

You can't understand how it is to be the "little brother", our father used to talk to you and of you much more than spending time with me. You were wealthy, you always have had all you wanted, all your wishes granted…

What is this nonsense…? Al- Andalus liked us and had educate us together at the same time! How could you only imagine that?

Fuiste su favorito "Joaozinho" o "Juanesito"…

Antonio took his sword, Portugal did the same. They were about to fight again and it won't end, thought Joao.

Come on it is so childish coming from you! That's not my fault if you feel inferior, I didn't do anything I should be ashamed of , I always treated you well I think, didn't I?

I only wished to be stronger even more than you and that English old man…Why did you even bothered to save his life? You are silly and becoming senile poor brother.

Ele ao menos nao me tratou como tu o fizeste…magoastes me e roubastes…achas isso justo ?

(At least, he didn't treat me like you did...you hurt me and you have stolen me...do you think what you've done was fair ? )

Yo no te suporto mas ! Es que pienses tener siempre razon ! Los moros estan atacarme, piensas que lo estoy pasando bien ?

( I can't stand you anymore ! That is , you always think you are right ! The Moors are atacking me, do you really think I'm all alright by myself ? )

It doesn't answer my questions.

The Spanish looked down at his boots.

…. just didn't find another way to become strong, it never been easy for me unlike you…

Oy Spain, what the hell are ya doing?*

? Romano? What are you doing here?

Kyaaaa who is it? Spain , tell me who is it and why you are so loud, chukushou…*

Will you get off of my feet first ? Well, it's Portugal my older brother. You don't need to know him.

Hahahaha esse è o pequenote que protèges ? uma colonia ? deixe-me rir, mal sabes occuparte de ti quanto mais…

( so, this is the little one you are protecting ? Some sort of colony ? Let me laugh, you barely know take care of yourself let alone taking care of a kid.

Callate idiota , es mi guardaespaldas y no tienes nada a ver con eso !

( Shut up you idiot , he's my henchman and this is nothing you have to deal with !

You still want to cut me in pieces ?

Para. Você nao percebi pois nao ? Para de provocarlo cara.

(stop it already. You don't understand do you ? Stop to provock him, buddy.)**

Brazil ?

Yes , he is right chukushou. Stop to be loud for nothing. I'm hungry Antonio kono yarô ! (you bastard !) *

Joao você è irmao di ele certo ? Você têm di o perdoar.

(Joao, you are his brother right ? You must forgive him)

Si , io non puoi mai vere a mi idiota di fratello chukushou...(yes indeed, I can't see my idiot brother anymore...) so you are lucky to be able to see your brother, you shouldn't fight him if he is family...*

Romano...

Oy cara, perdoa-o...

(oy buddy forgive him already...)**

Ele têm que pedir desculpa primeiro por o que me fiz durante o tratado de "uniao iberica" que me fiz assinar de força, dando lhe a coroa do meu rei...

(He must apologize first, for all he did to me during the "Iberian union" treaty, wich he forced me to sign, giving him the crown of my king...

Ele è seu irmao mais novo, nao podi guardar rancor !

( But he is still your little brother, you can't keep rancor for him !)**

Spain kono yaro tell him you are sorry already !*

Both Joao Henrique and Antonio Carriedo looked at each other.

\- Lo siento hermano...(I'm sorry brother...)

Spain dropped his gun and stepped forward. He looked at the scar on Joao right eye.

\- Turn and show me your back

\- what ?

\- show me.

Then, after seeing some old scars, Antonio burst in tears and grabbed his brother waist, hiding his face in his chest.

-I...I'm sorry! So, so, so sorry...I didn't realized before... what have I done ?

Joao saw the fresh scar he draw on his little brother back "eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth"...

He dropped his bloody sword in shock with his own blindness and embraced Antonio.

\- I'm sorry too hermano. I'm happy that you finally recovered some sense.

\- That's my fault, I made you mad...

\- I could have done worse, I'm horrible, I'm at fault, I don't deserve to be called brother...

\- knock it off! you raised me ! I just... I became mad because of my jealousy.

\- And I should have take care more of you I suppose...

Portugal patted his brother head.

\- It's ok now...should I help you with to chase the moors off your territory ?

\- Definetely.

Antonio smiled to Joao.

\- Ooooy the iberians !

Joao looked up.

\- uh-oh seems Mr Kirkland is coming...

\- I want my revenge on the Spaniard Bastard !

-well...good luck hermano !

Joao took Brazil under his arm and jumped off to his own ship.

\- What ? Where are you going ?

I'm sure you'll do well against Kirkland. Sorry, I signed a treaty, I won't take position in it, it is your battle. Let's fight side to side next time.

Joao Henrique winked at his little brother.

* ChibiRomano talking, trying to make him sound like in the animé.

** Brazil, OC character


End file.
